Best Friends
by capitaine-awesome
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were babies, now after E confesses his love to B, she rejects him at first but chances are; they are destined for more than just friends. Will their love blossom? Will B realize her true feelings for him?


A/N: Written out of boredom. I'd actually should be writing a 30 page paper on the Gulf Wars and I don't know what. But hell No. I'll just tell my teacher I couldn't write the paper due to my accident.

Okay, Edward and Bella are best friends. One December evening, Edward confesses his feelings for Bella, she doesn't feel the same way at first. Are they really supposed to be just friends or are they destined for more?

* * *

**Dec 2004**

Edward was my best friend since the age of 1 1/2. We both lived in the same city, Seattle, but went to different schools. Still our relationship was close, and he was the only person who I would entrust with my life blindly and without any question.

It was Friday and he had asked whether I wanted to go see Mission Impossible with him and I agreed. Before we went to the movies, we grabbed a bite to eat at a sushi restaurant. He was already there when I came and seemed awfully nervous.

"I gotta tell you something, Bella." His voice was grave and serious. It scared me a bit.

"Shoot." I said, taking off my jacket.

"Last week..." he started and then gulped. "... at the dance school ..." Edward was a divine dancer, I on the other hand, had two left feet. "... there was this girl, who told me she was in love with me..."

I was so psyched, a big smile slid across my face. I was simply happy for him, he deserved happiness. "Oh my gosh... I want name, hair color, hobbies, everything!" I was ecstatic for him.

"Wait." he raised his index finger. "There's more."

I silenced, listening attentively.

"When she confessed her feelings to me, I realized that there actually was one person, I could never stop thinking about. That person is you, Bella. I've fallen with you."

My heart dropped. In his eyes I could see so much, hope, desperation, genuine love, fear of rejection. This was my worst night mare. He looked like a puppy dog, helpless, not knowing what I would say.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I just wanted to cry. I was hurting him, I didn't want to hurt him, he was the one person I really cared about. Hurting him, was like stabbing myself in the heart. "I don't feel the same way. I love you like a friend, but I don't want to lose you."

He tried to keep up a good face, but I could see behind the mask, and new he was hurt.

"I just really don't want to lose you, Edward. Life is like a math equation; there are variables and constants. I don't want you to be a variable, I want you to be a constant."

"I..." He started to speak but then lost his voice.

"Edward, you're my best friend, even we start a relationship, if it ends, nothing will ever be the same again and you'll be gone. That wouldn't work." I tried to be subtle.

"No. It's okay." He choked up, his face turning harder.

"It's not okay."

"You're my best friend, I just don't want to..."

"..lose you." He finished my sentence. "Yah, I heard you."

I didn't believe in the concept of dating your best friend, it only ruined the friendship.

"Let's go see the movie. I'm not really hungry anyway." He said, and got up, so we left the restaurant early.

On the way there I tried to help. "Isn't there a girl at those dance classes?"

He shook his head. "No."

At the movie theater there were 25 minutes left which we spent in awkward silence. I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Sitting next to each other, was torture. The coward that I was, I wanted to run and turn back time. I couldn't concentrate on the movie's plot, all I could do was think about Edward and what must be going on inside him.

**January 2005**

Edward didn't call, so I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up.

**February 2005**

He still wouldn't pick up. I figured he was hurting, and gave him some space.

**March 2005**

Months had passed since I had last seen him and talked to him, I realized that I had taken him for granted. I wanted Edward to be in my life, I hated the silence between the both of us.

**April 2005**

I started to try calling him again and it killed me that he didn't pick up. I was dying to know whether he even was alive and well.

My phone rang and as always I had hoped that it was him, close enough, it was his brother, Emmett.

"Emmett, Hi." I said friendly.

"Hi, Bella. I'm calling on Edward's behalf, he was in an accident." I felt like my heart stopped beating for just one moment, like the world stopped moving, like nothing was making sense anymore. I dropped the phone.

"Bella? Are you there?" I could hear Emmet speaking.

"Uhh.. Yes." I picked up the phone again "What happened?" I asked.

"He was in a car accident. He's pretty bruised up and in no state for visitors or anything at at the moment. He didn't forget you."

"Why? What? How bad is it?"

"Major concussion. He'll get through it."

"Why didn't he take my calls?" I asked.

"My fucking kid brother was scared to death to call you back."

"Just tell me that he's going to be okay, Emmett."

"Relax, I'll tell him to call you, once he's up on his feet again."

"Thanks."

Just as promised, Edward called me three days later and I assured him that I could call him at any given time, I would be there. He thanked me and apologized for not calling.

"Bella, It's really good to have a friend like you. I mean it." He said in fullest sincerity.

Secretly it made me smile. "Anything for you, Edward."

The next time we saw each other, I couldn't help myself, and flung my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much." I blurted out.

"Careful, Bella. I have bruises." Gently he removed my arms from his neck.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry. I missed you too."

We didn't speak about December, but we were in each others lives again, which was all I could have asked for.

It wasn't until July that I would realize my true feelings for this man.

* * *

Review! Please :-D


End file.
